Recovery Broken Heart
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: What if Scrappy-Doo learned the lesson the hard way and changed into a different person after the Scooby-Doo Movie? What is in store for the gang after his mother and the others realized the truth right in front of them? Would it be a good thing or bad thing for their reputation? Would it be peaceful or worse for them?
1. Prologue

**Disclaiming: I don't own Scooby Doo and I owned Vanilla Creampuff…**

**Note: I should thanked Nostalgia Critic for pointing that out when he reviewed Scooby Doo Movie and I realized it now. Why would gang abandon Scrappy in the middle of nowhere if everyone hates him? I know he is very annoying in other words, but he doesn't deserve it. I know how he feels after being abandoned and thought he could get revenge on the movie. After the movie, he ended up learning it the hard way that being a villain isn't any fun anymore.**

**I don't seem to like the new cartoon of Scooby Doo; I referred the old cartoons back in the days than the new ones. They don't seem to make any senses anymore except it was better than the 2000s series.**

* * *

**Recovery Broken Heart**

**Prologue:**

It hasn't been the same anymore since I was humiliated and I never enjoyed my life in prison. It was worse than expected when I was considered to be a puppy being sent to prison. It wasn't fair that everyone have their fun while I have been staying here for about months or years. My emotions began to become a breaking point when I felt like my heart was broking. I was abandoned in the middle of nowhere and left with no contact. It felt like a cold cell when none was going to visit me except for Matches and few others. They kept me accompanied until they stopped; it was believed that they moved on with their lives. I was hurt and it was never the same anymore, everyone have their fun, but I am suffering right now. It is like they ripped a heart out of my chest with cold chains and crushed my heart. It wasn't my fault; I am still a puppy suffering in a cage.

They provided me the food except the food wasn't always good sometimes. I wished I could taste mother's food right now and regretted joining them than being with my mother. I wanted to be free like an angel except I was nothing more, but a devil. There was nothing to do, but they got the TV on for 24-hours. Everyone felt annoyed when the Mystery Inc. was on every new and their products were on. Sometimes, I don't want to watch TV instead I would rather read a book than this. They don't realize the truth about why I was abandoned and everyone looked down at me like I was nothing more, but a demon. Others understood my pain when I tried to think positive, but none were able to show up. I tried to write letters to them, but they never reply. I tried to call them except I was able to contact their parents, but they never reply as well. They never came to visit Flim-Flam, but he was able to learn on his own. He was freed when his family reunited with him and left, but I was still in my bondage.

My heart was broking when the villains escaped, but they left me behind. It was disappointing when they weren't able to look away and I never remembered when the last time I took a bath was. I read the bible and fasted. I began to feel like a different person when I saw the light and prayed to get out of the prison. It took about three years to realize this and decided to let me go before they asked me a question. I have the answers when they leaded me into an officer where the Head of the Prisoner. It was warm unlike the prison cell and the food was very fresh. I met a gentle person who sat behind the desk and she smiled like vanilla. Her auburn tied up into one bun and her eyes were sparking like sapphire. She wore her business suit like she was an attorney, but her glasses was under her neck. She smiled gentle when the warden gave a plate of steak.

"Hello, I am Vanilla Creampuff," she said, "There is one question that bothered us if you don't mind answering right now. After what I heard when the Mystery Inc. exposed you from your scheme for getting your revenge. I would like to you how an innocent would be send here after I saw your record."

I was very nervous when I devoured her steak and the memories were very happy to bittersweet. She was waiting for my answers when she remained very calm, but gentle at the same time.

"It never did happen before when I urinated on Daphne's shirt the first time for being overexcited," I said to her nervous manner, "Fred scolded at me for that, but I can't help it. I am still just a simple puppy, but a child at heart. I did again for the second time and it wasn't my fault instead of dropping me off in a safe place or taking me back into my mother. They abandoned me in the middle of nowhere and left me behind."

Her smile turned into the frowned when she stared at me for a second and truth hurts. The warden showed disapproval and the officers ignored me at the background. It was the first time, I told them for what happen from the beginning and I looked down at my state. I tried to keep myself calm except it was very emotional.

"They abandoned in the middle of nowhere, that's child abandonment," said the Warden commented, "The media were wrong, but my kids loved Mystery Inc. I never expected them to break the law from the truth from a villain, why didn't anyone realize this before…"

"It is because everyone started to treat me like a villain and I wanted to get revenge against them," I said, "For what they did, I never realized that the punishment was worse. It never pays to be a villain when you ended up suffering right now and I ended learning the hard way."

Vanilla ended up getting out of her chair and walked around the room. Her expression was full with anger when she rubbed her temples and I wondered what she was going to do next. They are still popular exploring around the place and doing mystery, but there was no proof that I was abandoned. The media will believe what they say, but I never wanted to get into the spotlight anymore. Vanilla ended up sitting back down on her chair after she unleashed her scream.

"They abandoned you in the middle of nowhere, but who was your mother?" she asked me.

"Ruby-Doo, she allowed me to travel with my uncle and Shaggy," I said to them, "I never realized that I missed her so much…"

"Have they left you any contact with your mother?"

"No," I answered, "They left with no contacts at all from relatives or friends…"

Her anger was screaming over her lungs and everyone took covered. I covered my ears when the windows breaking around the place and officers take cover as well. She grabbed a cup of coffee and drank it to keep herself calm. The Warden made a janitor cleaned up the mess after this moment. Her hair was turned into snakes before converting back to normal. I was very honest to them and her expression began to become disapproval.

"SO, you don't have no contact or bail at all," she said in anger, "This is an outrage…"

"You could say so, but I ended up learning it the hard way than ever," I explained to her, "I thought I was able to get my revenge, but my revenge began to become nothing when I was defeated. I learned the first time being a villain was wrong and Flim-Flam learned as well. He was able to be free after being reunited with his family."

"You made a good point, but where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, but I thinking about calling mother for now to tell what have been going on," I said in calmly.

The Warden allowed me to head straight to Phone Room where prisoners called their relatives from there. They were being monitored by a camera and I tried to summarize my mom's number from the top of my head. It wasn't going well when I tried to contact people were my former friends' closed relatives. It didn't worked when they left behind the answering machine until one was able to contact me. It was Skippy-Doo on the phone and it was surprised to hear finally.

"Hello, who is this?"

"It's me," I said when tears streamed down my face, "Uncle Skippy."

"Scrappy?" he replied in shock, "How's it going? We haven't had contact with you since the incident and I was more aware that Scooby was lying to us saying you were on vacation, but where are you now?"

I was shocked to realize that Skippy was aware of the lies unlike the others; his expression was more shock to hear my voice. His voice was surprised to hear my voice again, and I could hear him crying at the background. I heard my mother's voice at the background; he told her the news. She gasped in shock and grabbed the phone from him.

"Scrappy, is that you?" she said.

"Mom, it is me," I said with tears streaming down my face.

"But I thought you were on vacation," she said in anger.

"No, I am in prison," I said to her straight, "How could I be on vacation with them? I have been in here after the incident, please hear me out. I missed you…"

She paused for a second and Skippy snagged the phone fron her paw.

"Prison?" he said in displeasure, "Why are you are in prison?"

I ended up giving a long explanation and they weren't impressed for what was going on right now. My mother was cursing at the top of her lungs and Skippy didn't replied. He was very disgusted for what Scooby did, and I realized the Mystery Inc. was lying behind my back. How could I be on vacation while I am in prison suffering and they having an adventure all over the world? They lied to them and I wasn't very happy when I broke down in tears, and my mother took the phone from Skippy.

"This is an outrage," she yelled in anger, "They abandoned you in the middle of nowhere and you tried to get revenge. Revenge isn't good Scrappy; didn't your uncle tell you that?"

"No, I learned that the hard way and I am sorry," I cried.

"Don't cry," she said in a calm, "We will get you out as soon as possible, please wait patiently."

"We will have a word with your uncle at this point," said Skippy angered, "I can't believe he lied to us instead of explaining to us what was going on. I am more outrage of that, and puppy should be in school from the beginning. Not in a prison!"

"I think I have my regret and I never realized until now," my mother said in regret, "He was born and I should have stood up for my right into refusing him to go with his Uncle…"

"Don't cry, we made mistake," I said as I cried, "I am going to be free and we can together again…"

"How long you have been in prison?"

"I don't know, I lost count when I was suffering in prison, but I ended up learning to have faith," I said to them, "Even Ms. Creampuff don't showed approval of me being in prison when I told her the truth… Her expression was priceless and she broke the windows, but she offered me food after I gone through a lot. I wanted to get out of here right now…"

"It's ok, honey," she cried, "Wait for us…"

"Thanks," I said before I was forced to hang up.

It was heartwarming to be hear my mother's and uncle's voice for the first time after a long time. It made me wondered what was going to happen next when I was escorted out the Phone Room. I wasn't going to go back, but I looking forward for the future in store for me. I saw Ms. Creampuff when she was looking through my files and I wondered what she was going to do. Ms. Creampuff forced the Warden to escort me someplace more peaceful than the prison's cell. I didn't look back, but I wondered what the chapter will hold for me.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I wondered I should continue on with this series, but what is your opinion before I posted another chapter.**


	2. Happy Reunion Scrappy

**I would like to thank the reviewers for reviewing the story, I will be glad to update another chapter. I would like to get things straight and I would say "Screw Velma's Theory" about Scrappy doesn't grow up due to a disorder. I don't seem to believe that at all, but I could still see him as a puppy and still young at heart. I don't seem to care, Daphne could replace the shirt or dry cleaned the shirt all I care. She is still rich, and Scrappy is still young puppy who can't control himself when he gets overexcited. **

**As I remembered from the cartoon where Scrappy was born, Scrappy asked his mother to go with his uncle. I don't know if I am right or wrong, but it is still a debate for me. I wanted to watch it again, but I have a debate about who is going to Scrappy's new owner. I wanted to do a meanwhile on the Mystery Inc. except I don't have zeal to do so. I would like to do one part where Mystery Inc. try to prove that everything is a fake in Otokoyo (Kakurenbo) or a Creepypasta's Creatures from the Slender Man. It could be possibly I would be a meanwhile on the Mystery Inc. and SCP Containment Breach. I would offend fans if I did that, but I believe it is up to you guys to decide what to do next. **

**It would a debate if Edgeworth from Phoenix Wright was Scrappy's new owner or other characters that I know on my list on the favorite. I was thinking about adding Jack Cayman or Bayonetta as his owners, but possibly Travis Touchdown. I needed to find some way to find the owners for Scrappy except it doesn't involve from the Scooby Doo universe. I hated the new cartoon series, but it made me wonder in reality. What if Freddy regretted saying "Let's split up gang" when they are in the situation? Even though, I agreed with Blockbuster Buster for saying to never split up the team if you are in danger. It could be a psychopath instead of a random man in disguise; it could curse spirit like the Grudge or the Ring. There is more than a lot of dangerous mysteries in the world, but if they went a bit too far from their comfort zone. **

**If you are Brony or not, just think what will Fluttershy will say if she watched the first Scooby Doo Movie? Well, she will be upset to see the incident, but she will see Scrappy as a puppy being abandoned by the team. It's my opinion, but the chapter will be a meanwhile with Ruby and Skippy confronting their brother by phone. As they are traveling in the limousine to pick up Scrappy, but I don't think Mystery Inc. will approve of it.**

**Note: I think you should check out Orange Ratchet in his journal on "Top Eleven of the Tragic Villains", Scrappy was made no. 4. I take it back when Daphne, but I thought she was against him, but I think I believed Fred and Velma don't like Scrappy. I was forced to be reminded that Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby loved Scrappy as one of their own, but Velma and Fred hated him. You saw the example that Freddy pulled her away from the Scrappy's statue and tried to remember, but think.**

**I don't own anything, but I owned CREAMPUFF!**

* * *

_Chapter One: Happy Reunion Scrappy…_

**Ruby's POV**

I was looking forward to reunite with my baby and I was very much suspicious about my brother's lies. If Scrappy was taking a long vacation, how come he isn't in school? I regretted sending him to his uncle, but I wanted my son to be happy or to get out of my hair. I never realized that I would regret it, the Mystery Inc. is supposed to be good figures. Our cousins told me what happened a while back and I should have been a better mother to him.

We were traveling in the limousine with Mr. Jenkins as our drivers, and he was kindly man to help us out in our situation. He was the only one who was able to help us out in this situation and we gave the others the news. They never take it very seriously except Ms. Grimwood and the Ghoul Girls; they began to pretend that Scrappy doesn't exist in their mind. It would have been good if Skipper would make a teleporting device before we left, but he was short on materials. We have to take an easy route to reunite with our son, but we never did expect the word would spread like wild fire.

"I am sorry I spread the words from yesterday, Ruby," said Skipper in a nervous manner.

It wasn't his fault at all, but he could get over excited in other words as well. We sat at the back of the limousine while Mr. Jenkins drove the limousine on a deserted road by following the GPS. I tried everything to call my brother to confront him for what happen, but I never get a call back from him. They always leave a voice mail while they were on the TV after they solved the usual cases involving people in disguises. It was getting old in my opinion when we saw them on TV, but we weren't amused. They are out having an adventure while my son is rotting in prison. It doesn't mean they pretend that he existed or lying to me.

When I wasn't the same as I thought what school will be going into or what the future hold for him. I wasn't the same when I decided to not to buy the latest fashion clothes with my credit card. There were so many to think about my son when I thought it, but it made me wonder I should tell him about his father. I never care what other people say, but they were right that I have been neglecting my son. Everyone blamed everything on me for not teaching about his manners or his behavior. We made mistakes, but it was very odd that news crew continued to ask me random questions about my son's future.

"You seemed too lost in thought," said Skipper when he walked up to me.

"What should I say to Scrappy about his father?" I asked, "He never knew his father from the beginning, there were a lot in my mind that never have the mind to tell him."

"You didn't tell HIM?" said Skipper not pleased.

I knew my brother's expression was the same like my parents when I got pregnant with Scrappy. I wasn't going to lie to him that his father was Chibiterasu from Okamiden, he would never believe me. He never gets a chance to know his father, but I presumed it was time to talk to him about his father. There was something wrong when the limousine stopped when we heard a gunshot and Skipper noticed something is wrong.

He opened the window right in front of us and we saw Mr. Jenkins shot in his head, and we were horrified to see Mr. Jenkins' dead. We don't know where the bullet came from, but Skipper locked the door. He tried to call for help from the only phone available, but there is no signal at all. We tried to use the other items to call for help except something is wrong when we noticed a huge black van. We didn't know what was going to happen yet when mysterious men came out of the vehicles. The guns were aimed at the limousine and it wasn't a good sign. I knew that it was bad news and Skipper tried to use the devices. It failed, but I wished that Skipper made a teleporting device when the devices didn't work.

"WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" I yelled out in angered.

He was forced to bring out another device that appeared from Portal One and 2, what is with him and video games. He opened another portal from the bottom of the limousine. I looked at him, but there was no time or bothering to where are we going to head next until we were in the sewer. The portal closed right above us and I gave my brother the glare when we are going to be smelly when we get there. I could understand that we have to get out of the situation, but our death when we heard an explosion above us. We were safe except we were duty.

"At least, we are safe," said Skipper in a nervous manner.

"Yeah, but we are dirty!" said Ruby to Skipper in anger.

Skipper rolled his eyes except I can't complain, but we are still alive. We waited until they are gone for good as we continued on, but this time we needed to go to the hotel to get a bath. We aren't sure if we are going to be targeted. I was worried about our safety most of all, it was unsure if we are able to reunite with Scrappy or not. We are endangered in other words, but I don't want to be called my brother at all. It is getting annoying in other words that if I tried to call him and he will leave an answering message while we are in a bad situation.

"There is no complain about being dirty when our lives are in danger," I said in annoyance.

I was expecting him to use that device to get us out this stinky situation except the device malfunction due to the smell and the liquid. Skipper has to throw the device ahead of and he pushed me into the dirty water. He ducked for cover when it exploded, but it got us dirtier. There was a hole opened for us. We don't know how risky it is, but I think I sighed in annoyance.

"Let's go!" I said when I was forced to climb.

I sighed when I felt bad for Mr. Jenkins as he was the first victim to die. It was more heartbreaking if Daphne heard about the bad news about Mr. Jenkins along with her family. We were able to come out of the sewer except we were left with a destroyed limousine burning metal with Jenkins' body. It was sad, but we have to survive in the wild to get to my son. We reeked really badly, but I hoped that there is a shower or a hotel to get to the place.

"Even though, you should tell Scrappy the truth," said Skipper in a serious tone, "Chibiterasu isn't Scrappy's father."

He was right; I was lying to make him believe that Chibiterasu was a father except I was an irresponsible woman going out being bitch, but being spoiled. I regretted the actions, but I didn't have regret on aborting Scrappy. I would have to thank my parents for that because they loved us if we made foolish mistakes. I sighed when I wasn't sure who was a father, but I know he was going to be curious about who's his father… I don't want to think about it.

**Regular POV**

Meanwhile Scrappy was waiting for his parents to arriving; he was very excited except he didn't say much. As he forgotten that he skipped breakfast because he was very happy to be in his mother's arms. It has been a while since he saw her, but he wondered what was taking him so long. He watches the inmates left with their parents one by one and he was the only one in the entrance. Ms. Vanilla Creampuff smiled when she sits down on the chair next to the entrance, Scrappy felt unease when he got the feelings inside of him.

"What if they don't care?" Scrappy said in his mind as his mind began to have doubt.

He tries to smiled, but he was shaking that his own mother will be like the others. He wondered what was going happen next until the news appeared to be on the TV. Ms. Creampuff didn't say a word when she looked up at the TV as she was shaking when she reacted. She was worried that it was going to hurt Scrappy's soul and it was bad news.

"Wait is that one of Blake's limousine?"

Scrappy was shaking when he didn't say a word as he got the bad feelings at the end. He headed back inside when he saw the others' reactions and Scrappy was silence as his eyes widened. He was shaking when he saw the police officers were on the scene a gaping hole in the middle of nowhere with the remains of the limousine. Scrappy thought his mother and uncle were riding in their limousine to meet them except it can't be sure. As the TV changed, Scrappy was shaking that he got the bad feelings. His happiness struck down like thunder as he saw the news.

"No, it can't be," said Scrappy in his mind, "my family can't be dead…"

Scrappy was shaking as he saw the scene and Creampuff didn't replied when she got a bad feeling. When it began to rain heavier outside when he was breaks down in tears and he knew his luck turned bad luck as he saw the news. The guards ended up switching the TV, but Scrappy breaks down in sadness.

As everyone went on by and it was supposed be happy moment for him to reunite with his family except it hurts so much when his happiness was gone. He refused to call his uncle or the gang; he knew none will talk to him except for Daphne Blake. He knew Jenkins and Daphne were much closed as a grandfather/granddaughter. He was very nervous for what happening and he was nervous what was going too happened next.

When his luck was going to break him down very slowly and Ms. Creampuff had to think of something very quickly. As she was left no other choice if Scrappy's family doesn't show up, but she realized that they were gone now then she was left no other choice that Scrappy will have to live on his own. He was a puppy, but he was more mature than that. Ms. Creampuff walked up to Scrappy as she got out of her chair and she didn't reply when she hugged Scrappy from behind.

"Would you like it if it would be wise to live on your own?" said Ms. Creampuff, "After you paid your respect to your family after that."

"That would be fine," Scrappy replied back, "I would rather live on my own than crawling back to Uncle and the gang besides I am not welcome at all."

"You are still welcomed at our home," said a voice.

Scrappy didn't reply when he looked up to up see his grandparents was right in front of him. It was very heartwarming except it was very sad at the end when his mother and uncle are gone. He didn't say a word and wondered what happened after that. It never saw his grandparents before when he was traveling with Mystery Inc. except it was going to be the first time. As he was shaking at the same time as tears streaming down his face when he was happy, but sad at the same time.

Mumsy and Dada Doo don't understand what was going on, but they were glad that Scrappy was freed from the prison. They were the news of Scrappy Doo in prison spread through like wildfire and they weren't very happy at all from the news. There would be a lot of questions for when their son and his friends came to visit for now.

"So, he wasn't on vacation after all," said Mumsy in her mind as she can't believe her son and the gang lied to them, "They forced him to rot in prison, but how it all did happened?"

"Why did he was arrested on live TV and they get the fame?" said Dada Doo in his mind.

He doesn't understand what was going on, but he was expecting Scrappy to go to school. It hurts so much to see his grandson to be in prison at such a young age. Scrappy walked up to him to give his grandparents a hug as they comforted him and wept in sadness. Ms. Creampuff smiled when there was happiness at the end.

"Scrappy, when we got out of here," said Dada Doo in calm, but firm, "You have some explaining to do in why are you the mess?"

"OK, I thought you were the same that you forget me like the others," Scrappy cried.

Mumsy shook her head as disapproval and she looked down at Scrappy in shocked.

"You didn't have any visitors from your uncle or the gang?" said Mumsy in surprised, "Of course, we never forget about you, but they visited us again except we were expecting you to be with them. It was all confusion when we saw you on TV except you were under arrest after the incident of the island, but for what reason?"

Scrappy didn't say a word at all when Ms. Creampuff noticed the atmosphere was uncomfortable. Everyone was watching them and Ms. Creampuff gestured Doo Family to go into her office. Scrappy didn't replied when he was shaking in fear as he was shaking as he doesn't know what his grandparents react. He followed Creampuff and his grandparents looked at each other, then they followed afterward.

"Did something happen between Scrappy and the gang?" said Dada in his mind as he never saw Scrappy like this.

"I lost two babies already," said Mumsy as she wept in sadness, "I am not going to lose Ruby's grandfather."

Dada and Mumsy sighed when they were depressed after they lose two of their children to the incident. It was sad when it began to become silence because Visiting Hours was going to be over soon. As they reached inside Creampuff's office and she closed the door behind them. Dada and Mumsy sat down on the chair, Scrappy sat down on the floor.

"What was going happen next?" said Scrappy in his mind as his eyes feel weary.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Looks like Mumsy and Dada aren't going to like this in the next chapter, but they aren't aware that Ruby and Skipper still alive. Who was tried to kill them then? This made everyone wondered in their minds. It made everyone wondered if the Scooby and the gang are going be a bittersweet reunion with Scrappy during the funeral. Boy, the next chapter was going to be next and I hoped you enjoyed it. I wished there is more suggestions for the next chapter, and thanks for reading the story.**


End file.
